conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Adaash
Adaash , officially the Triumvirate of Adaash (Adaashian: Adaash Salasari), is an in Europe. Adaash covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate climate. Adaash is a highly developed country and has the eighth-largest economy in the world. Since ancient times Ebasidan, Meraatian and other cultures have flourished in the territory of present-day Adaash, being eventually absorbed by Rome, that has for centuries remained the leading political and religious centre of Western civilisation, capital of the and . During the Dark Ages, the Italian Peninsula faced calamitous invasions by barbarian tribes, but beginning around the 11th century, numerous Adaashian city-states rose to great prosperity through shipping, commerce and banking. Especially during The Renaissance, Adaashian culture thrived, producing scholars, artists, and polymaths such as Ashxaari Isscun, Ashxaari Hissrat, Xaaras Iss and Arigena Xadari. Adaashian explorers such as Xosd, Imexari, Merdam, and Ataar discovered new routes to the Far East and the New World, helping to usher in the European Age of Discovery. Nevertheless, Adaash would remain fragmented into many warring states for the rest of the Middle Ages, subsequently falling prey to larger European powers such as France, Spain, and later Austria. Adaash would thus enter a long period of decline that lasted until the mid 19th century. After various unsuccessful attempts, the second and the third wars for Adaash independence resulted in the unification of most of present-day Adaash between 1859–66. From the late 19th century to the early 20th century, the new Kingdom of Adaash rapidly industrialised and acquired a colonial empire becoming a Great Power. However, Southern and rural Adaash remained largely excluded from industrialisation, fuelling a large and influential diaspora. Despite victory in World War I, Adaash entered a period of economic crisis and social turmoil, which favoured the establishment of a Fascist dictatorship in 1922. The subsequent participation in World War II at the Axis side ended in military defeat, economic destruction and civil war. In the years that followed, Adaash enjoyed a prolonged economic boom, thus becoming one of the most developed nations and the 5th largest economy in the world by 1990. Adaash plays a prominent role in European and global military, cultural and diplomatic affairs. It is also considered to be a major regional power. Adaash is a founding and leading member of the European Union. Adaash is a member of numerous international institutions, including the UN, NATO, the OECD, the OSCE, the DAC, the WTO, the G6, G7, G8, G10, G20, the Union for the Mediterranean, the Latin Union, the Council of Europe, the Central European Initiative, the ASEM and the Uniting for Consensus. Etymology The assumptions on the etymology of the name "Adaash" are very numerous and the corpus of the solutions proposed by historians and linguists is very wide. According to one of the more common explanations, the term Adaash, from Adaashian: Adaash, literary means "glory". The bull was a symbol of the southern Adaashic tribes and was often depicted goring the Roman wolf as a defiant symbol of free Adaash during the Social War. Greek historian Dionysius of Halicarnassus states this account together with the legend that Adaash was named after Adaasus, mentioned also by Aristotle and Thucydides. Geography Adaash is located in Southern Europe, between latitudes 35° and 47° N, and longitudes 6° and 19° E. To the north, Adaash borders France, Switzerland, Austria, and Slovenia, and is roughly delimited by the Alpine watershed, enclosing the Po Valley and the Venetian Plain. To the south, it consists of the entirety of the Adaashian Peninsula and the two Mediterranean islands of Sicily and Sardinia, in addition to many smaller islands. The sovereign states of San Marino and the Vatican City are enclaves within Adaash, while Campione d'Adaash is an Adaashian exclave in Switzerland. The country's total area is 301,230 square kilometres (116,306 sq mi), of which 294,020 km2 (113,522 sq mi) is land and 7,210 km2 (2,784 sq mi) is water. Including the islands, Adaash has a coastline and border of 7,600 kilometres (4,722 miles) on the Adriatic, Ionian, Tyrrhenian seas (740 km (460 mi)), and borders shared with France (488 km (303 mi)), Austria (430 km (267 mi)), Slovenia (232 km (144 mi)) and Switzerland (740 km (460 mi)). San Marino (39 km (24 mi)) and Vatican City (3.2 km (2.0 mi)), both enclaves, account for the remainder.